herofandomcom-20200223-history
Christopher Pike (TOS)
Christopher Richard McKinnies Prescott Pike was a human male who was introduced in the first Star Trek pilot The Cage. Born in Mojave, California in the early 23rd century Pike entered Starfleet Academy after being recruited by Admiral Alexander Marcus - this was prior to the creation of the alternate reality in 2233 where the life of Christopher Pike from that reality diverged from the original Pike's life. Following graduation Pike received his commission as an officer. Rising through the ranks Pike became Captain of the USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) in 2251 after fellow Captain Robert April decided to step down as Captain. Pike would command the Enterprise for the next 13 years through two five year missions. Pike's crew consisted of people he brought with him, along with others who had been part of Captain April's crew. These included the executive officer Number One and a young Vulcan named Spock. Later Montgomery Scott joined the crew of the Enterprise during Pike's tenure as CO, and eventually became the chief of engineering. In 2254 Pike was kidnapped by the Talosians when the Enterprise was lured to Talos IV by a falsified distress signal. The Talosians hoped that Pike would be able to start a human colony with Vina - a human woman whose ship crashed on their planet a number of years ago. They additionally hoped that Pike would be able to help them save their race. After the Talosians realized just how much humans hated captivity they released Pike and the other Enterprise crew from captivity. Vina stayed on Talos IV because the nature of her injuries meant she was dependent on the Talosians. Following his return to the Enterprise Pike arranged to have Talos IV quarantined. Starfleet felt the threat the Talosians represented was so great that they banned travel to the planet under General Order 7, with violations punishable by death - the only death penalty left in the Federation. After the end of his second five year mission in 2264 Pike accepted a promotion to Fleet Captain. He stepped down as CO of the Enterprise and turned command over to a young James T. Kirk. Pike was pleased that Spock was going to remain aboard to be a steadying influence to the young Captain. In 2267 Pike was seriously injured in an accident involving the baffle plate on board an old J-class training ship. The radiation left him locked inside a crippled body and he was only able to communicate through lights on his wheel chair. Learning of his situation the Talosians decided to invite Pike back to live out his days with them. Working with Spock - who risked the death penalty - they were able to bring Pike back to Talos IV. Starfleet decided not to take action against Spock and temporarily suspended General Order 7 for that occasion. Pike spent the rest of his life on Talos IV as Vina's spouse. Thanks to the Talosian ability to create convincing illusions, Pike lived out those years as a healthy and active adult male. Under the illusion he and Vina aged normally. He and Vina helped the Talosians repair the damage to their homeworld, rebuild their cities, and move above ground again. In the early 24th century Vina died and Pike died soon after. By then he was over 100 years old. The Talosians reached out again to Spock. Spock was able to slip away from a diplomatic mission to visit Talos IV. Instead of a barren, war torn world he found a thriving and healthy planet in its place. Landing on Talos IV the Talosians played Pike's last message to Spock asking him to return some of his ashes to Earth, and to relay the request of the Talosians to join the Federation. The Federation honored Pike by naming the Christopher Pike Medal of Valor after him. The medal was one of the highest decorations the Federation could give to members of Starfleet. Trivia * The young, uninjured Christopher Pike was portrayed by Jeffrey Hunter. Hunter declined to return for the second Star Trek pilot, feeling that his future was in movies, not television. Pike was then written out of the series in favor of James T. Kirk. * The seriously injured Pike featured in The Menagerie was portrayed by Sean Kenney. Category:Military Heroes Category:Star Trek Heroes Category:Male Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Normal Badass